I'll Be Here, for you, and Forever
by Duda14
Summary: Um ano se passou desde a batalha contra Cronos, e agora Percy e Annabeth terão novas missões, novos romances e até conflitos que nem os Deuses podem lidar...
1. Chapter 1

**Personagens**

Percy Jackson, 17 anos, filho de Poseidon

Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena

Nico di Angelo, filho de Hades

Helena Portie, filha de Hades

Melanie Ferry, filha de Poseidon

Cecilia Thymerry, filha de Zeus

Zachary Ray, filho de Apolo

Jack Ray, filho de Apolo

Daniel Stone, filho de Hefesto

Delilah Bender, filha de Afrodite

Joe Callow, filho de Ares

Ginger Hemingway, filha de Hermes

**Prólogo**

POV Percy

Era verão! Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo apanhando de equações de física e fórmulas químicas, eu ia voltar para o lugar que tanto amo, quero dizer, amo as pessoas. Tem a Annabeth, que a propósito deve estar me esperando lá no internato. Tem o Nico, a irmã dele, a Helena, ou Hel, minha irmã Mel e nossos amigos. Com esses pensamento, fui até o carro, coloquei minha mala no porta-malas (lê-se joguei) e pulei dentro do carro, um conversível blindado, diga-se de passagem, muito lindo, e acelerei para buscar minha Sabidinha. Tinha vontade de atravessar os sinais vermelhos, tanto era minha empolgação.

No momento em que cheguei no internato, vi que Annabeth conversava com umas amigas e 10 CARAS SECAVAM A MINHA NAMORADA, que usava um short, na minha opinião curto demais (se bem que eu gosto) e uma bata azul claro e um cinto marrom claro caído no seu tórax. Dei duas buzinadas de leve e ela virou seus olhos cinza perfeitos para mim, se despediu de todos, INCLUSIVE DOS MENINOS, e correu até mim. Desci do carro, percebi alguns olhares dos "amiguinhos" trogloditas dela, e decidi mostrar quem era o chefe.

-Oi minha Sabidinha...Tava morrendo de saudades...-Enlacei sua cintura

-Oi Percy...Eu também... - Ela selou nossos lábios de forma simples, mas eu transformei em um beijo, que esquentava a cada toque dela no meu rosto. Escutamos uma menina gritar no fundo:

-ARRANJEM UM QUARTO!

Já sem fôlego, nos degrudamos e rimos da nossa situação, ela corou e eu perguntei:

-Vamos?

-Claro!-Ela entrou no carro e eu disparei, rumo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.


	2. Acampamento  Parte I

Quando chegamos ao Acampamento, eu logo tirei as malas do carro, deixando-o estacionado em um canto com uma sombra. Eu usava uma jeans, uma camiseta branca com gola em V, e um all star azul, e eu sentia minhas pernas esquentando com o Sol. Chegamos ao topo da colina, fizemos um agrado em Peleu, e eu segui com Annabeth até o chalé dela:

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco... - Selei com delicadeza nossos lábios e ao pedir passagem com a língua para tentar transformar o selinho em um beijo cheio de paixão, Annabeth me negou com um sorriso e fechou a porta atrás de si, me deixando com cara de tacho. Saí com essa mesma cara, mas de certa forma feliz em direção ao meu chalé. Chegando lá, eu me assustei com o estado de organização que ele se encontrava, e então me lembrei que agora o dividia com uma garota, que como nota-se é muito mais responsável que eu. Abri minha mochila em cima da cama, e guardei em um baú ao lado da beliche as minhas roupas. Fui até a sacada e senti a leve brisa do verão bagunçar com meus cabelos. Escuto então um fecho de porta se abrir, e Mel, minha irmã, sair de dentro enrolada em uma toalha lilás.

-PERSEU! Podia ter me avisado que estava aqui! - Disse ela pegando uma roupa e voltando correndo para o banheiro. Ri alto, mas ela logo saiu do banheiro vestindo um short jeans azul claro, all star vermelho e camiseta do acampamento. Ela veio até mim e me deu um abraço, que eu retribuí - Que saudades... E como está a Annabeth?

-Ela está bem, mais tarde vocês podem conversar (lê-se fofocar). E então, o que me conta de novo?

-Bom... Ontem a noite eu vim para o acampamento e...é Percy, por favor não fica bravo, mas...er...eu meio que...fiquei com o Nico... - Minha cara foi de ao mesmo tempo surpresa e felicidade

-Não vou ficar bravo com você Melzinha, fico muito feliz, mas se ele ou se engraçar para cima de você ou te magoar, pode acreditar que eu vou desce a mão no Hades Júnior...

Ela riu e eu pude sentir o chão tremer um pouquinho debaixo dos meus pés, esperava que uma rachadura se abrisse no chão aos meus pés e Hades aparecesse com um aspirador de almas, mas isso não aconteceu.

-Bom maninha, eu vou dar uma volta por aí, ver quem eu encontro. A gente se vê no almoço.

-Tá certo, até...

Saí do chalé e decidi ir procurar a minha prima, Cecilia, filha de Zeus. Rapidamente cheguei ao seu chalé e bati na porta. Escutei um "já vai" de dentro. Quando ela abriu a porta deu um pequeno berro, e pulou em cima de mim me abraçando.

-PERCY MEU PRIMINHO LINDO QUE EU AMO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO! Que saudades!

-Eu já te disse que você é louca né? E que, Annie que não me escute, namoro uma loirinha muito ciumenta, que se te vir pulando desse jeito em cima de mim na certa me esfaqueia, não é? MAS, eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você! - Disse retribuindo o abraço apertado. Ela então enlaçou meu braço e começamos a conversar:

-Ai, mas Percy, o povo desse acampamento tá ficando muito assanhado, até sua irmã... Eu continuo firme com o Jack, ele é um fofo comigo...Mas a gente não carimbou o acampamento inteiro em uma única noite, que nem certas pessoas! - Ela disse um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, e logo percebi que Nico se aproximava fulminando Cecilia com um olhar mortal(N/A: sacaram? hahaha).

-Nico... - Disse abraçando meu primo - eu quero que vocês sejam muito felizes, mas se tu se engraçar para cima dela...vai ter...- Disse levantando o punho fechado.

-Tá certo - Disse ele com um sorriso divertido

-Ótimo! Agora que as crianças se entenderam, vocês poderiam para de me excluir, e Percy, eu já te falei para de fazer bullying com os meninos! - Disse Ceci enlaçando nossos braços e nos arrastando até o refeitório. Nós riamos e conversávamos, como se não nos vissemos à séculos. O que era mais ou menos verdade... Deixei os dois conversando e fui buscar Annabeth.

POV ANNABETH

Eu entrei no meu chalé, deixando o Percy com um biquinho lindo encarando a porta. Cumprimentei alguns de meus irmãos e arrumei de forma rápida minhas coisas. Então, eu escuto passos correndo do lado de fora, e penso que só pode ser uma coisa: as duas loucas (além da prima do Percy) do acampamento; Delilah, filha de Afrodite e Helena, irmã do Nico.

-ANNIE! - Elas berraram ao entrar no meu chalé. Correram ao meu encontro e me abraçaram, quase tirando todo o ar de meus pulmões. A única coisa que pude fazer foi retribuir.

-Oi gente... Que saudades...A gente está precisando colocar o papo em dia... - Elas concordaram com a cabeça. - Então? O que me contam de novo? Não se atenham a detalhes, quero os fatos mais importantes... - Elas me falaram de várias coisas e então quando eu perguntei sobre os meninos, suas bochechas ss tornaram vermelhas, como se estivessem com febre. - DESEMBUCHEM! - Falei um pouco alto demais sentando na minha cama com elas de frente para mim.

-Bom... - Delilah começou - Daniel me pediu ontem à noite... Essa daqui ficou surtando do meu lado, mas logo ela parou já que um certo alguém distraiu ela BEEM direitinho... - Disse ela olhando sugestivamente para Helena.

-O Zack me pediu faz três dias, a gente se gosta de verdade, mas não queremos nos apressar... Mas agora o que a audiência quer saber, e você e o Percy? - Contei para elas de nossa rotina de final de semana, quando era permitida a saída dos alunos do internato, ele sempre vinha me buscar no conversível dele, íamos sempre no shopping, ou para o Central Park, mas sempre acabava do mesmo jeito se é que me entendem...(N/A: EM PIZZA! HAHA XD, zueira gente) Elas trocaram olhares maliciosos, riamos com vontade, uma risada gostosa e alegre, podia ficar aqui para sempre... Escutei batidas na porta e fui ver quem era. Abri e Percy me encarou com aqueles olhos perfeitos dele. As meninas entendendo a deixa saíram de fininho, dizendo que conversaríamos depois. Ele então tomou minha mão me puxando para a lateral do chalé, colocando-a em seu peitoral, deixei que ele me guiasse, ele então com uma das mãos segurou em minha cintura e com a outra que descansava em cima da minha mão seguiu para meu rosto. Sua boca se aproximava lentamente da minha, meu coração acelerado, como se nos beijássemos pela primeira vez. Então, ele selou seus lábios macios nos meus, e beijava minha boca da forma mais romântica que eu podia imaginar. Minha mãos desceram do seu peito para seu tórax e de lá direto para sua nuca, segurando seu cabelos com força, estreitando nossa distânica. Sua mão passeava livremente pelas minhas costas, o beijo calmo e apaixonado estava se transformando em um selvagem e cheio de desejo.

-Não me beije mais assim, senão eu não respondo mais por mim. - Murmurei em seu ouvido no momento em que nos desgrudamos para pegar mais ar. Ele riu e depositou um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e com um sorriso convidativo perguntou:

-Vamos almoçar?

-Só se for comida de verdade...

-Annie, não brinque com isso - E murmurou o resto em meu ouvido- Se eu pudesse só EU comia naquele refeitório - Ele riu da minha expressão surpresa e seguimos conversando até o pavilhão nos separamos e fomos almoçar.


	3. Acampamento Parte II

POV PERCY

Sentei-me à mesa onde Mel já tomava um gole de sua coca-cola. Ela lançava olhares furtivos para a mesa de Hades, e aparentemente eram correspondidos, já que ela virava a cabeça de cinco em cinco minutos:

-Você vai acabar ficando com torcicolo

Eu disse, tomando um gole da minha cioca.

-Não enche o saco "maninho".

Ela respondeu com entonação de ironia. Eu ri comigo mesmo, então já que ela estava distraída, eu podia viajar no meu déficit também. Encarei a mesa de Atena, e senti Annabeth me captando com seus olhos cinzas perfeitos. Ela sorriu e eu lhe disse com a voz muda:

-Me encontre no meu chalé mais tarde...

Ela apenas assentiu.

Quíron bateu os cascos no chão de pedra e levantou sua taça em homenagem aos Deuses. Repetimoso gesto e atacamos a comida, joguei um pedaço generoso de bife para meu pai, e para Atena, e ouvi Mel murmurar Poseidon e Hades atrás de mim. Comi rapidamente, afinal no café não havia comido nada mais do que um pedaço de panqueca e um gole de café. Olhei mais uma vez a mesa de Atena para me certificar que a imagem continuaria perfeita, ela alí linda, sorrindo, conversando, com o corpo, o rosto a alma perfeitos, até suspirei, arrancando risinhos de Mel, que com certeza retrucaria. Não deu outra:

-Depois fala de mim...Vai morre sem ar Percy.

-Tudo bem, eu me rendo... Você é a irmã mais chata do mundo, sabia? A mais pirada, que nem a prima por sinal, também.

-Eu também te amo...

Saí rindo do jeito dela. Resolvi treinar um pouco já que meu dia não podia ficar menos produtivo do que não prestar atenção na aula e comer feito um tigre. Apertei o passo, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém lá poderia decepar alguns bonecos e se me entediasse, poderia ir ver a Mrs. O' Leary ou Blackjack. Escutei então um baque seco, que identifiquei sendo de uma cabeça de madeira caindo no chão. Competição "yay". Meu sorriso irônico desapareceu assim que vi quem era. Joe Callow, chalé de Ares, meu sangue ferveu, eu o odiava tanto quanto eu odiava ser interrompido quando eu estava naqueles momentos com vocês sabem quem. Ele me encarou com aquele olho de cachorro molhado (N/A: para quem não sabe, é mais ou menos quando um cachorro está tomando banho e o olho fica esbugalhado, é HILÁRIO, mas voltando...).

-Perseu...Topa uma lutinha amigável?

Ele me cutucou com vara curta.

-Claro, talvez sem a parte do amigável...

Ele estreitou os olhos, como se quissese prever meus movimentos. Tirei Contracorrente do bolso e habilidosamente a girei em minha mão, meio que querendo aquecer o pulso, e claro inflar um pouquinho meu ego que faz bem. Nos preparamos e eu começei atacando. Com a espada eu cutucava o flanco direito e esquerdo, alternando entre ambos na tentativa de cansá-lo. Ele virou o jogo a seu favor. Me atacava por cima e pelo meio, e eu apenas desviava. Girei o corpo e choquei nossas espadas, agora era na força. Nossos olhos se enocntravam a centímetros de distância, sendo separados por duas lâminas afiadas. Então ele soltou a bomba ainda segurando a espada:

-A Annabeth vai ser minha, ela está super a fim de mim.

Por alguns segundos eu fraquejei, mas claro, não podia ser verdade, Annabeth nunca irira gostar daquele bosta, ele era feio, e além de tudo um verdadeiro grosseiro. Mas foi o suficiente para me derrubar.

-O glorioso Perseu se ajoelha perante a mim, pena que não tem ninguém para testemunhar - Ele aproximou o rosto - Sorte sua.

-A luta ainda não acabou Callow.

Eu rolei para o lado, deixado-o com cara de tacho e enchendo minha roupa de grama. Eu agora estocava com raiva, com força, muita força e logo ele fraquejou, quase quebrando o dedo, e eu arranquei a espada de sua mão, lançando-a longe. Encostei a ponta da espada em sua garganta e perguntei:

-Quem se ajoelha agora?

Ele engoliu em seco e se rendeu, levantando as mãos. Guardei Contracorrente, e tirei o que havia sobrado de grama em mim.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender de tudo que fez Jackson, você vai ver.

Saí andando, e pensei: " Vai sonhando" e corri até o meu chalé.

POV ANNABETH

Depois do almoço eu havia ido treinar um pouco de arco e flecha. Cecilia estava lá, mas não treinava, ela estava com Jack, conversando e de vez em quando se beijavam, eles trocavam carícias e logo muitos campistas mandavam que fossem arranjar um quarto. Eu ri me lembrando que a mesma coisa havia acontecido comigo e com Percy na saída do internato, me lembrei que ele havia pedido para encontrá-lo no chalé dele, e decidi ir para lá. Passei por Melanie que cuidava de uns pégasos e fui falar com ela, Percy podia esperar.

-Oi Mel!

-Cunhadinha, quando tempo a gente não se fala...Percy nem me conta mais como andam as coisas lá em Nova York, já que agora eu moro fora da cidade...Mas vocês estão firmes?

Ruborizei e respondi que sim.

-Mas...não tem anel?

-Ainda não, eu espero que alguma hora ele se toque, o que vai ser difícil e oficialize o relacionamento.

Rimos juntas e eu perguntei dela

-Bom...eu e o Nico meio que estamos ficando, ele me mostrou um lado dele que acho que além da Cecilia e do Percy, ninguém no acampamento sabe...Ele é muito carinhoso, atencioso e tal...Mas essa é uma história para mais tarde, eu tenho que terminar de cuidar dos pégasos, e você imagino que vá ver meu irmão...

-Acertou em cheio, até mais cunhada...

Ela me acenou.

Cheguei na área dos chalés e vi ele lá, perfeito musculoso, com a cara um pouco suja, mas ele perfeito, me encarando devorador, sedento eu tinha certeza que sim. Me aproximei. Ele sorriu torto. Segurou meu pulso, me puxou para dentro me sentou na sua cama.

-Annie, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar.

Gelei, ele estava com a cara séria.

-Desde aquele dia que você me disse que eu babo quando eu durmo, eu...eu nunca pensei que pudesse gostar tanto de uma pessoa assim. Mas eu estava errado.

Ele deu uma pausa na fala. Ele segurou meu rosto me forçando olhar no profundo verde dos olhos dele.

-Eu amo você, Annabeth.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que plantou em meu lábio, quer dizer eu tinha esperanças que ele um dia dissesse aquelas palavras, eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para me declarar assim também.

-Eu não preciso que você corresponda, quando tiver certeza me avise até lá...

Ele já se preparava para me beijar, mas eu o parei.

-Eu também te amo, seu Cabeça de Alga, é claro que eu estou pronta, sempre estive.

Ele sorriu e a felicidade invadiu meu coração. Ele me puxou para seu colo e me abraçou carinhosamente, massageando as minhas costas, enquanto sua boca deixava um rastro quente em meu pescoço. Eu segurava seus cabelos, fazendo com que a distância diminuísse. Ele partiu para a minha boca, e eu logo liberei a passagem para sua língua, Deuses devia ser proibido beijar alguém assim. Eu arranhava as costas dele e sentia que aos poucos ele ia ficando pronto para mim, e do jeito que as coisas iam...Ele quebrou o beijo por alguns instantes, me deitando na cama dele e tirou a camiseta. Meus Deuses, o corpo musculoso se deitou sobre mim e novamente a boca dele me dominou. Senti suas mãos saindo de minha cintura e indo em direção a barra da minha camiseta. Ele a tirou e me contemplou de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes.

-Você é linda, já te disse isso hoje?

Respondi negativamente, o puxando pelo pescoço para mais um beijo, mas que logo se tornou-se selvagem. Ele ja se preparava para tirar a calça quando escutamos passos do lado de fora. Eu praguejei em grego:

-σκατά(merda)

Rapidamente peguei minha camiseta e a coloquei novamente, Percy fez o mesmo. Ele então pulou a sacada que tinha pelo menos uns 2 metros. Ele abriu o braço me dando sinal para pular, pois ele me seguraría. Um pouco temerosa pulei, estávamos na praia. Ele me segurou em seus braços fortes e me beijou, eu ainda estava em seus braços. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Você é doido...Acho que isso é traço de família, dos Três Grandes...

Trovões. Rimos alto. Ele me colocou no chão, pois ambos tínhamos treino.

-Antes de você sair, como fez hoje de manhã...

Ele me beijou e disse:

-Meu coração é seu...

Saí andando, com cara de boba, pois um sorriso de orelha a orelha estava em meu rosto.

POV MELANIE(primeiro dela uhul)

Olhei até Annabeth se afastar e continuei limpando com uma escova o pégaso. Peguei um balde de água e com um gesto com a mão fiz um terço da água do balde se levantar e se espalhar pelo lombo do cavalo, e fui fazendo isso, lavando ele até que a água acabasse. Falava com ele enquanto isso:

-Não se preocupe daqui a pouco vamos dar uma volta e você já seca.

Então senti dois braços musculosos envolvendo minha cintura e a respiração quente em meu pescoço

-Olá...

Meu coração acelerou ao escutar a voz aveludada dele. O pégaso relinchou, eles não gostavam muito dos filhos de Hades, nem eles dos pégasos.

-Não diga isso...

-Não diga o quê?

Ele me olhou confuso

-Não, o pégaso disse umas coisas não muito bonitas sobre você...

Ele fez um bico lindo ao mesmo tempo que sorria torto, eu ria da cara dele. Então ele segurou em meu maxilar, me fazendo olhar para cima, no fundo dos olhos negros dele, e então eu selei nossos lábios. A língua dele pediu passagem, mas eu não cedi, queria brincar com ele um pouquinho. O pégaso na certa se sentiu incomodado e se sacudiu todo jogando respingos de água em nós dois. Eu mandei que ele voltasse para o estábulo, me xingou de todas as formas possíveis.

-Já te falei que você fica linda, mandona e molhada?

-Mandona? Nico...Não brinque com fogo, melhor não brinque com o Mar...

Ele riu da minha piadinha. Então escutamos alguém se aproximando, me virei e vi que era Delilah:

-Tenho ótimas notícias!

Continua...


	4. Acampamento Parte III

_No último capítulo..._

_Então escutamos alguém se aproximando, me virei e vi que era Delilah:_

_-Tenho ótimas notícias!_

Capítulo IV

-Nós, do chalé de Afrodite, junto com o de Apolo, vamos dar uma festa, essa sexta, roupa casual, sem supervisão do Quíron ou do Senhor D; no porão do nosso chalé.

-Seu chalé tem um porão? – Nico fez uma cara que me fez rir.

-Você não sabia? – Perguntou Delilah se segurando para não se juntar a mim na risada.

-Não... – Ele me deu uma cutucada, falando para eu parar de rir, o que provocou apenas mais risadas.

-Enfim, vai ser lá... E tem mais um detalhe: todas as meninas deverão estar acompanhadas por meninos, que deverão as convidar. Certo? Espero ver vocês lá, mal posso esperar por esses três dias! – Ela saiu saltitante, indo abordar outros campistas.

-Essa menina é louca, na verdade está cada vez mais contagiante essa coisa de loucura entre vocês...- Eu assenti rindo. Ele se inclinou rindo também, os braços me enlaçando sobre meu tórax, os lábios adocicados sobre os meus. Tive de reprimir um suspiro.

-Então...Você quer ir comigo? Já pergunto, porque estou assumindo que nenhum outro homem vai se satisfazer, a não ser eu, então é pegar ou não ir na festa...

-Que jogada mais suja Mini-Hades...Mas não precisava ter dito isso, é claro que eu vou com você...- Ele sorriu e eu me virei, colando meus lábios nos dele. Nos separamos algum tempo depois.

-Certo Mel eu preciso treinar, ficar malhado, sabe "cume que é" não é? Concorrência e coisa e tal... Enfim, te vejo depois... – Ele todo fofo me beijou (pela milésima vez, autora ficando cansada dessa melação que ela mesma escreve) e saiu andando, com o porte garboso, de um jeito meio felino. Resolvi dar uma caminhada na praia e depois trocar de roupa, afinal eu ainda estava molhada com a água que o pégaso "bonzinho" havia jogado em mim. Fui até a área dos chalés e me deparei com uma cena, no mínimo conhecida.

**POV CECILIA**

Depois do almoço decidi treinar um pouco de arco e flecha, afinal eu já estava começando a ficar enferrujada. A tarde estava quente, talvez um mergulho no lago no final do dia não seria uma má idéia, ou mesmo na praia de Long Island. Assim que cheguei na área de treino, pressionei meu pingente de raio, e na minha mão apareceram um arco e algumas flechas, presentes de Apolo quando ele descobriu que eu tinha essa facilidade com qualquer tipo de arma. Posicionei o braço, mirei e soltei a flecha. Ela voou cortando o ar com um silvo e sua ponta dourada fincou bem no centro do alvo. Repeti o mesmo processo por mais uma meia hora, eu já começava a sentir gotas de suor brotando nas minhas têmporas. Resolvi tomar um gole d' água que jorrava em uma pequena fonte, lavei o rosto e molhei os pulsos. Então, mesmo com a visão um pouco ofuscada pela água pude ver Jack se aproximando de mim.

-Ei você loira, sabia que você é muito bonita, mesmo com o rosto meio molhado?

-Ei você, menino bonito,eu tenho namorado...

-Droga, eu sabia – Eu o contemplei com um sorriso, enquanto ele fingia uma cara de desapontamento. Levantei-me, ele me segurou pela cintura, me suspendendo do chão um pouco e me beijou ternamente.

-Então, já ficou sabendo da festa que vamos dar junto com o chalé de Afrodite? As meninas estavam encarregadas de convidar o pessoal...

-Não, eu estive treinando desde a hora do almoço...

-Certo...Então é o seguinte, essa sexta, no porão do chalé de Afrodite, roupa casual, e você precisa ter um par, pena que você já tem namorado, senão eu te convidava... – Disse ele com o olhar tristonho e divertido

-Eu posso abrir uma exceção – Lancei meu melhor olhar malicioso e ao mesmo tempo elétrico

-Espero que seu namorado não se importe se você voltar com a saliva de outro na boca, nem talvez com alguns hematomas, para ser mais exato, chupões no pescoço...

-ATREVIDOO! – Dei um choque leve nele e escutamos trovões no céu.

-Filhinha de papai...- Ele afagava onde eu havia dado o choque, que havia levantado alguns fios de cabelo dele – Então, vai comigo ou não, loira doida?

-Só se você passar a me chamar de Ceci...

-OK, CECI, dona dos meus sonhos de todas as noites... – Ele estreitou nossa distância e me beijou, e assim que eu liberei passagem para a língua dele, o ar faltava, e o beijo era urgente.

-Senti saudades... – Ele murmurou para mim, fazendo eu me arrepiar.

-Eu também – Respondi, causando o mesmo efeito nele – Que acha de darmos um mergulho no lago?

-Realmente, precisamos apagar o fogo – Ele riu e eu apenas o acompanhei. Fui até o meu chalé, coloquei um biquíni e o encontrei me esperando dentro da água: um calção azul, os cabelos bagunçados pela água e o corpo perfeito. Devo ter babado, pois ele riu da cara que eu fiz quando visualizei o tanquinho perfeito dele. Pulei na água e assim que pus o tronco para fora ele me agarrou e gritou:

-O MONSTRO DA ÁGUA VEIO TE CAPTURAR! – Ele me levantou me tirando da água e beijando meu pescoço.

-Somos dois doidos... – Rimos alto e ficamos curtindo a companhia um do outro até certa hora, e decidimos tomar banho, tínhamos encontro dos líderes dos chalés, as férias continuavam calmas, e eu rezava para que continuassem assim.


	5. Alianças, Reunião e PARTY! Parte I

**POV PERCY**

No meio da tarde, após mais algumas horas de treino, nas quais o Nico me fez companhia, eu resolvi fazer uma parada para tomar um banho, e me arrumar para reunião de chalés. Entrei no meu chalé, separei um jeans preto, uma camisa xadrez azul e preta com capuz e um tênis azul também. Quando entrei na ducha deixei que a água levasse embora o cansaço, repondo minhas energias. Vesti-me e decidi ir atrás de Annabeth. Ela estava sentada no cimento lendo um livro grego. Ela vestia uma calça azul escura skinny, um converse vermelho, rosa e preto xadrez e uma camiseta pólo vermelha.

-Então Sabidinha pronta para ir?

-Claro, só vou deixar o livro lá dentro. - Ela sumiu atrás da porta do chalé de Atena. Logo em seguida voltou com o cabelo amarrado em uma trança.

-Mas antes, que tal a gente fazer um pit-stop? Aqui mesmo... – Eu a tomei em meus braços a beijando com intensidade. Ela cortou o beijo para pegar mais ar, então aproveitei e a puxei pela cintura até o meu chalé, onde ela tomou o controle: jogou-me na cama, e eu estava sentindo muito calor, parecia estar dentro de um micro-ondas. Então ela se sentou no meu colo, e passou a me beijar mais profundamente, eu acariciava seu rosto macio, enquanto ela passou a arranhar minhas costas. Um gemido estacou em minha garganta, e eu não o reprimi. Os pêlos loiros do braço dela se arrepiaram e ela me olhou maliciosamente.

-Annie, eu preciso te perguntar duas coisas... Ok... lá vai... – Puxei do bolso uma caixa de um branco perolado, abri e dentro os brilhos de duas alianças prateadas machucaram um pouco minha vista – Você aceita, senhorita Chase, ser minha namorada oficialmente?

-Percy são lindas... Sim, é claro que eu quero! Eu te amo... – Eu coloquei-a em seu dedo anelar.

-Leia o que está escrito na sua – Pedi colocando a minha.

-"I'll be here for you"...Ah Percy... – Suspirou ela, beijando o anel e em seguida meus lábios.

-"For ever" – Li o que estava gravado na minha. Os olhos de Annabeth estavam marejados, e eu não me cabia em felicidade, minha boca não se desfazia do sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. E a beijei, profundo e apaixonado, então a porta se abriu e vi minha irmã Mel, parada na porta, mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Er...Desculpa, eu...eu volto depois!

-Não, Mel, pode entrar – Disse Annie, fazendo-a parar – Já estamos de saída, temos reunião de chalés.

-Certo me desculpem – Ela disse me dando um cutucão quando passou por mim. Dei um sorriso envergonhado para Annie, que riu, e eu me juntei a ela, segurei sua mão e saímos andando.

**POV NICO**

Estávamos todos os líderes dos chalés esmagados na sala da Casa Grande: Eu, Percy, Cecilia, Annabeth, Zack e Jack, Clarisse, Ginger, do chalé de Hermes (só para constar ela é uma vadia), Daniel e Delilah, e além desses eu não conhecia nenhum outro campista, mas eram muitos (N/A: eu estou sem criatividade para nomes). E claro, Rachel, Senhor D e Quíron. Nosso diretor de atividades pediu silêncio e começou a falar:

-Bom, como todos devem estar sabendo, ou senão a maioria, esse ano teremos a festa realizada pelos chalés de Afrodite e Apolo. Eu convoquei a reunião para falar sobre isso e quero saber se já está tudo certo e se todos estão de acordo com a festa. – Todos afirmaram que sim.

-Certo, não façam nada perigoso ou muito errado, certo?

-E se quiserem um pouco de bebida, eu posso providenciar! – Disse o Senhor D, surpreendendo a todos.

-Senhor D! Não acha mesmo que as crianças vão aceitar, acha? Elas não têm maturidade suficiente... – Disse Quíron incrédulo. Nós permanecíamos calados.

-Quem não se pronuncia, consente – Vitória, bebida na festa garantida – Afinal, nada fora do comum o Deus das Festas querer ajudar em uma certo? – Acho que essa era a primeira vez que eu via um sorrisinho aparecer no rosto do deus, pena que durou pouco – Dispensados. Jantar as oito EM PONTO – Concluiu ele de um jeito amoroso. Fui atrás de Melanie, precisava ficar um pouco com ela. Ela me esperava sentada nas escadas da Casa Grande.

-Vamos? – Perguntei tocando seu ombro. Ela virou o pescoço e eu estendi a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Eu beijei de leve seus lábios rosados e fomos namorar um pouco na praia. Tirei meu casaco preto e estendi na areia para que ela se sentasse. Ela sorriu, eu sei, eu sou muito fofo. Sentei ao lado dela, passando o braço por cima de seus ombros.

-Então, como foi o resto do seu dia, Mel?

-Ah! Bom, a chata da Hemingway me irritou um pouco depois do almoço, mas eu nem liguei, cuidei dos pégasos e escalei algumas vezes a parede. E você? Treinou com meu irmão?

-É, pelo menos umas duas horas e meia. Mas nem me cansei muito... – Ela sorriu me inclinei para beijá-la, descendo minhas mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto as dela brincavam com meu cabelo revolto. Pedi passagem para explorar a boca dela com a língua, o ar me faltava, mas o mundo já havia parado de girar, então eu nem me importava com a súplica de meus pulmões. Ela cedeu a passagem, e nesse meio tempo consegui pegar mais ar. Então as coisas começaram a esquentar, ela se deitou na areia, e eu deitei sobre seu corpo perfeito, o encaixe era ideal e meu amiguinho já clamava por liberdade. Mel passou a arranhar minhas costas e logo eu não responderia mais por mim.

-Mel, por favor, não...

-Nico... – Ela gemeu meu nome e eu fui obrigado a parar, as coisas estavam indo rápido demais.

-Nico, eu sinto muito...eu...

-Não tem problema, mas se você preza minha vida, vamos jurar tomar mais cuidado, se não seu irmão me esfola.

-Certo – Ela riu e se sentou no meu colo e eu aninhei-a em meu peito quase como a protegendo. Ficamos assim até a concha de Quíron soar, nos chamando para jantar.

**POV ANNABETH**

Depois da reunião, saí com Percy da Casa Grande, e caminhávamos de mãos dadas, enrolando até o jantar.

-Você não fez as duas perguntas que queria no seu chalé, e me deixou curiosa! – Eu o lembrei, fazendo-o rir.

-Então...É que eu queria te convidar para a festa de sexta. Você iria comigo? – Eu não pude deixar de sorrir

-Mas é claro! – O abracei, me aninhando em seu peito musculoso, enquanto ele afundava o rosto no meu pescoço, provocando arrepios em todo meu corpo.

-Senhorita Chase, teu cheiro, teu corpo entorpecem o meu, e eu te amo da cabeça aos pés, de alma e algas... – Ele me fez rir alto com a declaração boba dele.

-Ai Cabeçinha de Algas, você é muito tonto não é? Mas eu também te amo de corpo e alma...

Ele me beijou de forma doce e serena, me dando uma sensação de preenchimento. Ficamos caminhando até a hora em que Quíron soou a concha, me separei de Percy no pavilhão e me sentei com meus irmãos. Eles falavam sobre algo, mas eu nem prestava atenção, esta estava voltada para os olhos perfeitos do meu namorado. Eu permaneci em meus devaneios, quando senti alguém cutucar minhas costas...

_Continua..._

****

**Fiz um capítulo grande para compensar o último, e esse também vai estar divido em três partes, e agora a notícia ruim: eu peguei recuperação então eu vou ter que ralar a bunda para conseguir passar , então se eu não postar é porque não deu, mas eu prometo ir trabalhando nos capítulos, e assim que der, eu posto, SUPER OBRIGADA e desculpem pelo inconveniente!**


	6. Alianças, Reunião e PARTY! Parte II

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Eu permaneci em meus devaneios, quando senti alguém cutucar minhas costas..._

Capítulo VI

Me virei e dei de cara com Joe Callow. Ele tinha um olhar, como dizer...Otário, numa tentativa de ser sexy e um sorriso idiota que provocaram enjôos em mim:

-E aí Annabeth, beleza? Então, eu não sei se você se você ficou sabendo da festa que vai rolar sexta-feira,mas eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo, porque aposto que o frouxo do Perseu ainda não tem as bolas para te convidar e...- O impedi de continuar

-Escuta bem direitinho Callow, primeiro eu sou comprometida – Mostrei a ele a aliança que Percy havia me dado – Segundo, o Percy me chamou sim para a festa e terceiro, mesmo que não tivesse chamado eu não iria com você. Agora vai para sua mesa, e vê se me esquece... – Finalizei empurrando-o com a mão. Meus irmãos deram risadinhas e outros disseram "UI, essa doeu em mim..."

-Pegando fogo, hein maninha? – Perguntou zombeteiro Henry, um dos meus irmãos mais velhos

-Pois é... Acho melhor você também ficar na sua, se não quiser levar patada- Mais risadas e alguns murmuraram "TPM..." Henry levantou os braços em sinal de rendição e eu ri de sua cara. O almoço continuou sem maiores acontecimentos, fora a conversa fiada e a sensação de queimação toda vez que aquelas orbes verdes me encaravam.

**POV PERCY**

Quando vi Callow se aproximando e conversando com Annabeth, senti meu sangue ferver e minha cara ficar vermelha:

-Relaxa, Percy, tenho certeza que Annie vai dar um chega para lá nele, e você pode acertar as contas na Caça à Bandeira hoje à noite... – Realmente minha irmã sabia como me acalmar, logo que vi ele se afastando, soltei a respiração, que nem sabia que segurava.

-Vai ter Caça à Bandeira hoje? – Perguntei confuso

-Claro, Quíron acabou de falar, ele adiantou por conta da festa de amanhã...Meus deuses, você tava mesmo focado naquilo...Vem vamos comer, precisamos de carboidratos para hoje à noite.

-Como está a distribuição dos times?

-Time azul tem chalé de Atena, Poseidon, Hefesto, Apolo, Hades, Zeus e Hermes e Apolo contra rapa.

-Hum...Justo, os Três Grandes unidos, mais uma vez...Está no papo. – Pegamos a comida, e joguei para meu pai e Atena, pedindo que me dessem força. O resto do jantar, eu troquei olhares maliciosos com Annabeth, e a conversa corria com solta com minha irmã, nós tínhamos muito em comum, fora o nível de organização, obviamente.

-Então, o Mini-Hades já te chamou para a festa?

-Já, e Percy, se você não se importa eu estava combinando com as meninas de fazer a arrumação no nosso chalé, e aí você pode ir se arrumar com o Nico, no chalé dele. Tem problema?

-Não, só que não vejo porque, afinal é roupa casual...

-E daí, não significa que a gente não precise se arrumar...

-Tá tudo bem, e isso seria que horas?

-Às seis.

-Caramba, vocês demoram três horas para se arrumarem?

-Não vou nem comentar Perseu...

Terminamos o jantar discutindo estratégias para a caçada, mas obviamente sabíamos que Annabeth já tinha um plano totalmente arquitetado.

Levantei-me da mesa para ir falar com Annabeth, ela me esperava na saída do pavilhão.

-Então, pronta para quebrar alguns narizes?

-Com certeza, vamos, temos que nos preparar para a batalha... – Ela depositou um selinho nos meus lábios, descemos até a ala dos chalés, e eu me dirigi para o chalé de Poseidon, onde Mel já estava praticamente pronta, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, armadura completa, ela também havia ganhado de Tyson um relógio-escudo e uma espada de 85 centímetros, presente do nosso pai, era uma espada de bronze celestial, no cabo um tridente de prata reluzia.

-Eu já vou, te vejo na floresta.

-Ok...

Fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes, abri um guarda roupa onde guardávamos nossas roupas de guerra e nossos armamentos. Escolhi um escudo banhado de prata, ele exibia um tridente no centro, e em volta as criaturas marinhas, esse também confeccionado por Tyson. Chequei se Contracorrente continuava no meu bolso, só por precaução. Vesti minha armadura, e me certifiquei se estava tudo amarrado. Saí do chalé, fechando a porta atrás de mim e corri em direção à floresta. Encontrei Annabeth no nosso lado do campo, ela me passou um capacete com o penacho azul, e começou a falar sobre o plano:

-Certo, agora que todos chegaram, é o seguinte: metade dos filhos de Hermes vai correr para o campo do inimigo, junto com o Percy e o Nico, enquanto o chalé de Apolo, e a outra metade do chalé de Hermes os dão cobertura, do jeito que vocês acharem melhor. Peço que Travis e Connor fiquem na defesa, instalem armadilhas perto do esconderijo da bandeira. Logo depois do chalé de Apolo e Hermes, eu quero que o chalé de Hefesto se posicione de maneira defensiva, cobrindo a maior extensão possível, junto estarão misturadas Helena e Melanie, que podem mudar de posição aonde for necessário e em uma quarta divisão estará o chalé de Atena, para ajudar em uma possível falha na defesa. Eu e Cecília ficaremos protegendo a bandeira. Ela estará nos limites da floresta, onde começa os campos de morangos, escondida entre as árvores. Peço que tomem cuidado com os poderes em relação às filhas de Hécate e Deméter, são muito traiçoeiros. Todos entenderam?

Todos afirmaram que sim. O plano era brilhante e bem arquitetado.

-Nico, eu vou pela esquerda e você pela direita. – Passei para ele uma espécie de escuta que os filhos de Hermes haviam roubado uma vez de uma loja de 1,99. – Se eu achar a bandeira vou precisar de você para me dar cobertura. Se você achar é só me chamar. Annie! – Entreguei à ela uma escuta também, caso ela precisasse de um de nós.- Se precisar, basta chamar.- Depositei um beijo caloroso em seus lábios, enquanto com a mão livre a puxava para mais perto. Soltamos-nos em busca de ar – Boa sorte, e cuidado.

-Eu sempre tenho. Boa sorte, e não exponha suas costas. – Ela sussurrou a última parte no meu ouvido, eu apenas assenti.

Puxei minha caneta/espada do bolso, e ao tirar a tampa, pude vislumbrar seu brilho em toda sua extensão de 90 centímetros. Me posicionei à esquerda, dando sinal positivo para Nico e conferi se ele e Annie me escutavam.

-Vamos ganhar essa coisa. –Eles responderam com uma risada e um breve "vamos". Quíron chegou trotando.

-Todos prontos? Em suas marcas...""(N/A: isso era para ser uma concha soando)- Disparei, já desferindo alguns golpes de espada que ameaçavam me atingir. Eu girava, bloqueava, mas minhas pernas permaneciam se movimentando, e eu logo me via perto dos limites laterais, geralmente nos cantos a defesa é menor. Pude diminuir a velocidade dos meus passos. Prestando atenção por qualquer sinal da bandeira. Eu já estava todo suado, pois eu havia me deixado molhar, já que precisava manter a temperatura do corpo em torno de 36° graus. Avancei mais para o centro, e logo estava no limite. Resolvi voltar, ainda permanecendo na esquerda. Então avistei dois meninos, um do chalé de Hécate e outro do chalé de Ares e pouco acima de suas cabeças, a bandeira vermelha, eles mantinham o olhar vigilante para todos os cantos. Me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Pressionei um pouco a escuta no ouvido e falei o mais baixo possível:

-Nico, você está na escuta. Acabei de ter visualização da bandeira, está perto do Punho de Zeus, só que mais para esquerda, tem apenas dois vigias, se atacarmos eles juntos acabamos com a brincadeira rapidinho. – E acabo com o orgulho do Callow, completei para mim mesmo. – Qual sua posição?

A resposta veio imediatamente:

-Estou perto do Punho de Zeus também, também já vi a bandeira. Me encontre atrás do Punho de Zeus.

Corri para trás do monte de rochas. Ouvi passos e logo Nico apareceu com sua espada preta, contrastando com sua armadura reluzente.

-Acho que se pularmos em cima deles e atacarmos imediatamente, eles nem vão saber o que os atingiu, e eu deixo você pegar a bandeira dessa vez. –Falei no tom mais baixo possível.

-Mas... – Ele sabia que teria que fazer um favor para mim.

-Mas, você vai ter que deixar minha irmã dormir no seu chalé amanhã depois da festa, jurando que não vai tocar nela. Eu pretendo trazer companhias para o meu chalé amanhã...

-Eu juro que se eu escutar um gemido qualquer, no dia seguinte eu conto para o Quíron a perversão que você fez com a garotinha dele. – Apertei a mão dele, e partimos para o ataque. Pulamos sobre os guardas da bandeira, eu lutava contra o filho de Ares. Ele girou o corpo tentando acertar minha cabeça, mas eu agachei e desferi um golpe em sua costela, mandando-o para o chão. Bati com o cabo da espada na cabeça. Nico fazia o mesmo com o filho de Hécate.

-Eles vão ficar assim por algumas horinhas... – Sorri sarcasticamente para ele. Ele pegou a bandeira e eu saí correndo na frente, limpando a área para que ele passasse, tentamos não ser muito notados, mas quando se tem uma bandeira vermelha na altura do seu rosto, vamos dizer que não é exatamente discreto. Joe Callow apareceu na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho, minha noite não podia ser melhor. Enquanto Nico se protegia, eu bloqueava os ataques de Callow,e tentava me focar em puxar água para mim, logo escutei o barulho dela chegando, ela varreu todos os campistas à nossa volta, deixando apenas um circulo, onde dentro estava eu, Nico e Callow. Desferi um golpe no meio do corpo dele. Ele encolheu a barriga, aproveitei desse momento e lhe passei uma rasteira o derrubando no chão e, rapidamente, o empurrei no jato de água. Parei o fluxo para passarmos, e eu senti uma enorme exaustão se abater sobre mim, mas continuei correndo, quando passamos a fronteira a concha soou, anunciando nossa vitória,e a última coisa que lembro foi Annabeth vindo ao meu encontro, e eu apaguei, aquela noite eu tive um sonho, muito esquisito...

****

Gente mil desculpas pela demora, mas aqui está um cap maior para me redimir e para deixar voces curiosos...Muito obrigada a Evelyn Medeiros que acompanha a história desde o começo, flor esse capitulo foi para você, prometo nao demorar para postar o proximo! Beijos


	7. Alianças, Reunião e PARTY! Parte III

Eu me encontrava deitado no de chão, era frio, feito de mármore. Contra a minha vontade me levantei, e identifiquei o lugar como sendo o Olimpo, e comecei a caminhar em direção à sala dos tronos. Annabeth havia feito um trabalho realmente ótimo com aquele lugar. Parei diante da porta e pude escutar vozes vindas de dentro, e tinha alguém armando o maior barraco lá dentro.

-OLHA BEM O QUE SEU FILHO VAI FAZER COM A MINHA GAROTINHA! CABEÇA DE BAGRE, SE ELE MACHUCAR ELA, EU TE MANDO PRO FUNDO DO TÁRTARO!

-Atena, acalme-se, eu tenho certeza que ele sabe o que está fazendo, e ele nunca machucaria minha nora...

-ELE NÃO TEM O MELHOR EXEMPLO COMO PAI, NÃO É MESMO?

-Atena, irmãzinha querida, PARA DE ARMAR BARRACO! Eles se amam, não acha isso lindo? –Afrodite disse gritando e logo em seguida de forma doce, batendo os cílios. Todos se calaram.

-Atena, eu posso pedir que Poseidon vá falar com ele, e ver se realmente é isso o que ele quer...

-Ah! Mas você dá tudo para ela! E eu não posso interferir na vida de meus filhos!

-Primeiro: eu não dou tudo para ela. Segundo: você não vai interferir na vida dele, vai ajudá-lo a fazer uma escolha e terceiro: PARA DE AGIR FEITO CRIANÇA.

-VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI O FAVORITO DA MAMÃE, O MUNDO NÃO É JUSTO. Você não entra nessa comigo Atena?

-NUNCA, SEU FILHO VAI FAZER PERVERSÕES COM A MINHA MENINA!

-Você prefere que tivesse sido outro qualquer, ou um traíra, como aquele Luke?

-HEI! Não mete meu filho no meio da discussão de relacionamento aí não!

-O fato é: eles ainda têm muito para viver, e agora isso pode prejudicar eles na missão, você não pode o deixarele fazer isso! Pai? Uma ajudinha...

-Eu sinto muito maninha... Mas isso não pode ser mudado – Atena abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o entre as mãos – Um futuro tão brilhante... A Annie, porque justo pelo peixinho?

Uma lufada de ar me jogou para longe e tudo começou a girar e eu acordei.

**POV ANNABETH**

No momento que vi Percy desabando, logo após ele passar com Nico e a bandeira, corri até ele e segurei sua cabeça, antes que ele batesse-a. Nico e Jack vieram correndo e me ajudaram a carregá-lo até a enfermaria.

-Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa de descanso, talvez ele tenha feito muito esforço produzindo aquela onda gigante. – Disse Jack, terminando de dar néctar e ambrosia para ele. – Já está tarde Annabeth, vai descansar... Aqui ele vai ficar bem.

-Obrigada, J, mas eu quero ficar com ele aqui.

-Certo, boa noite – Ele deixou um beijo na minha testa.

-Ah Percy, por favor, que não seja nada... – Segurei a mão dele e apoiei a cabeça na barriga dele, quase não sentindo o sobe desce da respiração dele. Fiquei olhando a aliança na mão dele. – Ele nunca me deixaria, e temos a festa amanhã... Espero que ele fique bem logo...

Deixei que o sono substituísse a angústia e o medo, e adormeci.

Quando acordei o sol entrava pelas janelas da enfermaria, e a brisa fresca da manhã brincava com alguns cachos de meu cabelo. Então senti a mesma sensação de queimação e quando encarei o rosto de Percy, percebi os olhos dele abertos me encarando com paixão e ternura, e senti o toque suave dos dedos dele fazendo carinho nas minhas bochechas. Joguei-me em seus braços e deixei que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto. Senti seu cheiro de maresia que me levava à loucura e escutei sua voz cansada:

-Bom dia Sabidinha – Foi quase um sussurro

-Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Você me deu um susto da porra Perseu.

-Prometo, não precisa ficar brava logo cedo! – Ele disse em tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão. Passou o dedo sobre a lágrima que havia escapado dos meus olhos. – Você não se lembra o que dizia a aliança? Aquilo foi uma promessa.

Ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo singelo, que eu retribuí, cheio de paixão. A angústia não tomava mais conta do meu ser. Eu me aninhei em seu peito.

-Vamos para o meu chalé. Ainda é cedo... – Ele disse olhando no relógio: 5 horas da manhã. Ajudei-o a se levantar, e o guiei da maneira que pude até o chalé de Poseidon. Entramos em silêncio, Mel ainda dormia. Ele se deitou na cama, e eu logo em seguida ao lado dele. Ele passou os braços ao redor do meu corpo e aconchegou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

-Senti sua falta... – Sussurrei. Ele me apertou um pouquinho contra si, me deixando mais segura. Senti seus lábios distribuindo beijinhos molhados no meu pescoço, e adormeci em seus braços novamente, após uma noite mal-dormida.

**POV PERCY**

Acordei me sentindo melhor, olhei ao meu lado e Annabeth não estava mais lá. Escutei o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Olhei na direção da cama de Melanie, e ela não estava lá. Frustrado, mas tranqüilo levantei-me devagar, separei uma roupa para colocar depois que tomasse banho. Fazia um calor infernal e decidi colocar uma bermuda xadrez branca e preta, camiseta do acampamento e all star preto. Melanie saiu do banheiro já trocada, short azul escuro, camiseta vermelha e um tênis Nike rosa.

-Percy! – Ela se jogou em meus braços antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa – Fiquei tão preocupada. Quando acordei e vi você e Annabeth me senti mais aliviada, mas tive de acordá-la. Se descobrirem que ela dormiu aqui, você irá lavar louça pro resto do verão, ou até pior. Nossa você precisa de um banho, e por favor não esquece o desodorante.

-Puxa, achei que você estivesse preocupada com a minha saúde, não com o meu cheiro. – Fiz cara de magoado, e ela apenas riu de mim. Entrei no banheiro, liguei a ducha e deixei que a água escorresse pelo meu corpo, relaxando cada músculo, se bem que a Annabeth poderia com certeza fazer melhor e... Espera aí, no que eu estou pensando? Foco, Percy, sua irmã pode pensar coisas erradas sobre sua demora no banho. Terminei de lavar o cabelo, dei uma aparada na barbicha que crescia em meu queixo, escovei os dentes e me troquei.

Quando saí do banheiro, escutei o melhor som do mundo. Annabeth me esperava conversando com Melanie, as duas sentadas na cama dela.

-Oi de novo Sabidinha... – A tomei em meus braços, a levantando do chão, seu cheiro natural de morangos me deixou zonzo. Ela usava uma camiseta branca lisa, um short azul escuro e all star vermelho. Beijei seus lábios de leve, não queria ficar me agarrando na frente da minha irmã.

-Vamos tomar café, você precisa repor suas energias para festa de hoje à noite. – Ela me disse quando a coloquei no chão. Ela saiu arrastando a mim e a Mel, e ainda segurando minha mão saímos em direção ao refeitório.

-Bom dia pessoal, e aí Percy, melhorou? – Nico chegou já animado de manhã, dando um beijo em Mel, e segurando a mão dela.

-Impressionante como uma boa noite de sono faz bem – Disse rindo

-Eu que o diga – Ele me acompanhou. Continuamos caminhando, Cecilia, Jack, Helena e Zack também nos acompanharam. Quando chegamos ao pavilhão todos encararam a gente, como se fossemos extraterrestres ou algo do tipo. Cada um foi para sua mesa, ninguém estava sozinho.

-Bom dia campistas, hoje como todos sabem teremos a festa e se alguém não tiver par, arranje logo. Senhor D, gostaria de acrescentar algo?

-Claro, bom espero que tenham um péssimo dia, mas uma festa muito boa, e eu vou ler a lista de bebidas que estou disposto a oferecer: vodka, cerveja, espumante e caipirinha de morango, uma bebida brasileira feita com pinga. Se os organizadores da festa quiserem falar comigo estarei na Casa Grande.

-Aos Deuses – Disse Quíron levantando sua taça.

-Aos Deuses.

Depois de um café da manhã farto, decidi correr um pouco na praia. Algumas filhas de Afrodite me encaravam, mas eu tinha outros planos com certo alguém hoje. Corri na praia por pelo menos uma hora, tive que tirar a camiseta por conta do calor. Resolvi dar um mergulho no mar e como a bermuda era impermeável, não tinha problema molhar. Saí da água e fiquei seco instantaneamente, coisa de filho de Poseidon. Sentei na areia da praia para apreciar um pouco a vista.

-É uma beleza, não é filho? – Escutei a voz grossa do meu pai ao meu lado.

-Pois é... Mas o que te traz aqui? – Perguntei na lata, o encarando de um jeito indagador.

-Bom, eu precisava ter certeza da sua decisão em relação à hoje à noite. Você sabe, com Annabeth e coisa e tal. – Ele parecia preocupado

-Sim, pai. Eu sei o que eu quero, e acho que é a hora certa, com a pessoa certa. Eu a amo. E espero que você possa conter a fúria de Atena. Convenhamos você é a pessoa certa para esse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo?- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquele era eu, dizendo tais coisas? Dissipei os pensamentos com uma chacoalhada de cabeça.

-É você sim – Respondeu meu pai, lendo meus pensamentos – Só que com os hormônios à flor da pele.

-Eu odeio quando os deuses lêem nossas mentes...

-Bom, eu preciso ir. Boa festa e boa sorte. Espero que a aventura valha à pena.

Ele desapareceu em uma fumaça líquida verde-água. Coloquei de volta a minha camiseta e fui treinar esgrima. Nico e Zack lutavam entre si quando eu cheguei à arena.

-E aí?- Cumprimentei ambos com um aceno de cabeça – Posso me juntar a vocês?

-Claro, chega mais! –Respondeu Zack com um sorriso

-Ei Nico, o esquema para eu me arrumar no seu quarto hoje... Já está tudo certo? - Perguntei fazendo alguns movimentos com a espada para me acostumar com o peso.

-É está tudo certo. Aliás, é melhor já levar sua roupa depois do almoço para o meu chalé, assim você não atrapalha as meninas. Eu vou tomar banho umas 7h30 e ficar jogando videogame até o horário da festa.

-Ok – Comecei a decepar as cabeças de alguns bonecos, bloqueando alguns ataques falsos, até mais ou menos umas 11:30. Annabeth, Melanie e Helena chegaram nos chamando para o almoço.

-Oi Annie... – Dei um beijo demorado em seus lábios. Segurei-a contra meu corpo e ela deu passagem para a minha língua. Quebramos o beijo em busca de ar.

-Poupem-se para hoje à noite, não podem ficar se agarrando desse jeito! – Zack disse tirando sarro da minha cara. Levantei o dedo do meio para ele com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Nico e Mel se cagavam de rir, e Helena tinha os braços ao redor do corpanzil de Zack, que tinha uma das mãos repousando sobre as da garota e a outra nas suas costas.

-Muito engraçadinho Zachary. Helena vê se dá um jeito no seu homem, mas agora vamos almoçar. -Disse Annabeth me puxando pela mão, me contando resumidamente como tinha sido sua manhã.

Almoçamos e eu decidi dormir um pouco para agüentar a noite toda da festa.

Fui acordado por Mel me sacudindo, eu havia dormido a tarde inteira.

-Percy, são quase 6 horas, vai pro chalé do Nico

-Ah, como eu adoro ser acordado desse jeito... – Peguei as roupas que iria usar na festa, minha escova de dente, desodorante e um perfume Hugo Boss, que havia sido presente de aniversário de Annabeth. Fui praticamente chutado fora do chalé por minha irmã, e fui até o chalé de Hades, da onde Helena já saía. Fazia uma temperatura agradável e as estrelas começavam a aparecer, salpicando o céu que aos poucos escurecia. Nico estava separando suas roupas, já com o chuveiro ligado.

-Oi, pode ficar jogando meu Xbox, que em 15 minutos eu saio, e você pode usar o banheiro. – E sumiu pela porta do banheiro.

Fiquei jogando Call of Duty, e logo Nico saiu do banheiro vestindo um jeans preto, naturalmente, um Nike verde escuro, uma camiseta preta e por cima uma camisa xadrez verde, os cabelos desarrumados.

-Mandou bem... Minha vez. – Entrei no banheiro, escovei os dentes e liguei o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, apenas para ficar um pouco mais limpo. Passei desodorante, coloquei uma boxer vermelha, calça jeans azul escura, um cinto marrom escuro de couro, uma camiseta de manga comprida branca, com uma pequena gola em V, e arregacei as mangas. Passei o perfume e deixei o cabelo meio despenteado, ele se ajeitaria sozinho.

-Beleza, agora vem para cá, que eu vou detonar com seu time – Sentei no sofá do filho de Hades, peguei um controle e ficamos jogando.

**POV HELENA**

Fui para o chalé de Poseidon, onde Melanie já me esperava de banho tomado, assim como eu. Despejei sobre uma dos beliches algumas opções de roupas, não sabia qual usar. Logo chegaram Annabeth, Cecilia e Delilah. Todas traziam uma sacola de roupas, para escolher. Eu acabei escolhendo um short curto branco, cinto marrom, uma sapatilha rosa simples e um top branco, com flores com tonalidades variando do roxo para o rosa. Passei um blush rosa, lápis preto, uma sombra roxa, destacando meus olhos e passei um gloss rosa brilhante. Deixei o cabelo preso em um coque alto.

-Arrasou, Zack vai babar nos seus pés. – Disse Melanie, que também havia escolhido já sua roupa.

Ela usava um vestido de alça verde clarinho, de um tecido bem leve, que tinha uma faixa prata, logo abaixo do peito. Ele tinha uma estampa florida, de flores azuis. Uma sandália preta, sem salto e uma pulseira de contas com tons de verde e azul. Passou um blush básico, lápis preto, assim como a sombra, um batom clarinho e deixou os cabelos soltos.

-Linda Mel, ok, ok, minha vez. – Delilah saltou da cama, pegou a roupa e entrou no banheiro. Ela voltou vestindo um macacão azul marinho, sem mangas e curto na perna. Um cinto no meio do tórax xadrez vermelho e uma sandália também vermelha. Ela havia prendido o cabelo em uma longa trança, deixando-a sobre seu ombro, passou um batom vermelho, blush, lápis e sombra azul.

-Você está demais, mas achamos que você iria usar um vestido... – Eu disse – Mas tá uma graça assim – Ela apenas riu e deu uma voltinha, enquanto Cecilia entrava no banheiro.

Ela saiu usando uma blusa tomara que caia que batia um pouco antes de seu short jeans. A blusa tinha uma cor meio caramelo com duas faixas em marrom, uma acima e outro abaixo do peito. Ela usava um colar que tinha um pingente de raio dourado. Ela havia passado blush, gloss rosa bem claro, lápis preto e uma sombra marrom com um pouco de brilho, os cabelos soltos, com pequenos cachos nas pontas.

-Arrasou, nós filhas dos Três Grandes temos dom para coisa – Disse Melanie rindo. Delilah e Annabeth lançaram seus olhares mortais e ela se encolheu atrás de mim, provocando risadas em todos.

-Gente, eu ainda não sei o que usar... – Disse Annabeth triste.

-Não se preocupe – Disse Delilah olhando para as roupas que Annabeth havia trazido – Ah já sei – Ela quase berrou, pescou algumas roupas no bolo e deu para Annabeth. Despachou ela para o banheiro. Uns 40 minutos depois ela voltou. Já eram 8:30, o tempo tinha voado.

Usava um vestido rosa claro de alça, com babados que caiam em cascata do tórax até o fim do vestido, que batia no meio da coxa. Os cabelos agora lisos, soltos atrás dos ombros, uma sandália dourada sem salto, com pequenos diamantes na alça. Blush, gloss rosa brilhante, lápis preto e sombra dourada, destacando seus lindos olhos cinza. Para completar uma pulseira de pequenas bolinhas rosa e um colar prateado com um pingente de coruja.

-Meus Deuses, se o Percy é lento para raciocinar, imagina quando ele vir a Annie! – Quem soltou essa foi Cecilia, fazendo todas nós rirmos, Annie apenas corou um pouco.

**POV PERCY**

Já eram 7:30 quando decidimos para de jogar COD, e decidimos que seria uma boa idéia ir perguntar para as meninas se elas estavam prontas. Saímos do chalé de Hades, e batemos à porta do meu chalé, apesar de ser estranho ter que pedir para entrar no meu próprio chalé, mas voltando. Escutamos gritinhos de dentro como "os meninos chegaram" e parecia que elas estavam correndo para dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Nesse meio tempo chegaram também Zack e Jack, Daniel vestidos assim como nós em calças, e camisetas básicas: Zack usava uma pólo azul com a gola levantada, jeans preto e um tênis da puma também azul. Jack usava uma regata preta e por cima uma camisa xadrez vermelha, jeans azul escuro rasgado e um tênis nike preto. Daniel usava uma camisa social branca com a manga dobrada, jeans azul em uma lavagem mais clara e por cima da camisa um colete preto.

-Nós somos, além de muito fodas e fortes, muito gatos – Soltou Jack, todos riram. Então a porta se abriu e eu esqueci como fazer para respirar, piscar e acho que meu coração perdeu uma batida, e eu provavelmente estava babando. Acho que todos os meninos estavam assim, porque elas soltaram risinhos e coraram. Annabeth, desculpem pela palavra, estava muito gostosa.

-Aah...eu não mereço tanto... – Disse tomando minha Sabidinha em meus braços, não me contendo em felicidade – Eu achei que fosse roupa casual, imagina como vocês se vestem para um casamento... – Todos riram e as meninas tentaram retrucar dizendo que era sim casual, mas não era, Annabeth era a deusa da beleza na Terra. "EI" escutei Afrodite gritar na minha mente e eu pensei em "desculpe, mas é verdade". Beijei a bela boca de Annabeth e Nico disse:

-LET'S PARTY! – Todos levantaram os braços e fomos em direção ao chalé de Afrodite. Na entrada eles verificavam se todos tinha um par, de fora já dava para escutar a música. Entramos no chalé, onde nos fundos tinha uma porta que abrigava uma escadaria que dava acesso ao porão. Quando entramos no local, a música já bombava, algumas pessoas conversavam, outras dançavam. Em um lado uma mesa com as bebidas providenciadas pelo Senhor D, alguns salgadinhos e refrigerantes, nenhum aberto. Em um canto o DJ, filho de Apolo, que também controlava as luzes da pista e dos holofotes. Fui pegar uma bebida com Annabeth: vodka com suco de conversando um pouco. Começaram a tocar umas músicas boas e eu perguntei:

-Me concede a honra desta dança? – Ela riu e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a guiei até a pista e dançávamos felizes, meu olhar permanecia fixo no ser perfeito à minha frente. Ela dançava com graça e um sorriso no rosto, e eu a acompanhava admirado com sua beleza. Eu me via completamente apaixonado por ela. Quando terminou a música pude olhar um pouco ao redor: vi Nico e Mel vindo para a pista, Cecilia e Jack se agarrando em um canto, Zack e Helena conversando, Delilah e Daniel também dançavam e eu vi quem eu menos queria ver: Joe Callow e Ginger Hemingway dançando, nenhum dos dois parecia contente com a companhia um do outro.

-Terra para Percy, responda Percy. Você está ai? – Saí do meu transe e percebi que tocava uma música mais lenta. Segurei a cintura de Annabeth estreitando a nossa distância. Ela passou os braços por trás do meu pescoço e começamos a dançar.

-Desculpa... Eu... Me distraí

-Tudo bem – Ela respondeu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu beijei seus cabelos e fiz carinho em seu rosto com a ponta do nariz. Colamos nossos lábios quando ela levantou a cabeça. Beijávamos-nos calmamente, o mundo ao nosso redor não existia, não existia o amanhã. Ela deixou que a minha língua, sempre exigente passasse, o ar faltava, e ela gemeu meu nome baixinho, me ascendendo um pouco. Separamo-nos ofegantes

-Vamos para o meu chalé? Por favor? – Pedi quase implorando, mas ela queria brincar comigo

-A festa ainda nem começou Perseu, agora vem, vamos lá dançar com o Nico e com a Mel. – Ela me puxou até o outro lado da pista. Eu estava completamente frustrado, ela iria pagar caro depois.

**POV CECILIA**

Eu estava em um canto com Jack, ele me beijava com sofreguidão, seus beijos eram quentes e sensuais, ele me prensava contra a parede. Quando nos separamos, a primeira coisa inteligente que veio à minha cabeça foi:

-Preciso beber alguma coisa. – Ele foi até a mesa e pegou dois copos, encheu de vodka até a metade e completou com suco de uva

-Você está querendo me embebedar Jack?

-Não! Mas vodka com suco de uva é bom – Ele disse tomando dois goles do seu copo. Eu também sorvi um pouco do líquido do meu. Não era ruim, tomei mais um pouco.

-Ei vai com calma – Disse Jack – Se não depois você desaba e eu nem tenho tempo de fazer o que planejei para nós...

-Hum... E o que você andou planejando?

-Nada demais... Mas você vai ter que esperar... Fica aqui e eu já venho – Ele foi até a mesa do DJ e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Eu apenas o acompanhava com o olhar, então começou a tocar minha música favorita "Falling for You"(coloquem a música)

-Vamos dançar? - Ele me deu a mão, e eu aceitei. Na pista ele colou nossos corpos. Eu amava essa música, e Jack sabia disso. Ele me beijou docemente nos lábios, e eu me aninhei em seu corpo e ficamos assim. Eu sentia suas mãos tocando gentilmente minhas costas, e seus braços fortes me apertando, me protegendo, era ali onde eu pertencia.

-Eu adorei Jack, eu adoro tudo em você... Eu te amo – Olhei nos seus olhos, e eles brilharam de forma como nunca haviam brilhado.

-Eu também te amo. Muito. – Eu o beijei então, como nunca havia beijado, com paixão com desejo, como se eu não tivesse visto ele por anos. Separamos-nos e os olhos dele estavam mais claros, como se quisesse me ter ali e agora. Voltamos a nos beijar, agora de um jeito mais selvagem.

-Vamos sair daqui – Ele me puxou para fora da pista e para fora da festa, e corremos em direção ao meu chalé. Entramos e ele trancou a porta.

-Você tem proteção? – Ele tirou uma camisinha do bolso

-Consegui com um filho de Hermes, ele assaltou uma farmácia outro dia. Raios ecoaram pelo céu, mas ele deu de ombros e me segurou em seu colo ainda de pé, eu enlacei minas pernas em sua cintura enquanto o beijava. Eu arranquei fora a camiseta que ele usava por cima da regata preta, deixando a mostra seus braços tonificados. Ainda me beijando ele me colocou no chão e arrancou meu cinto, e começou a desabotoar meu macacão. Eu comecei a desabotoar a calça dele e arranquei sua calça revelando uma boxer branca, com uma protuberância. Devo ter babado nesse momento, hormônios. Ele então tirou meu macacão me deixando apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Agora era minha vez, arranquei sua regata, revelando uma barriga sequinha e musculosa e um peitoral de dar inveja em qualquer um.

-Você é muito linda – Disse olhando pra mim com desejo. Antes que eu pudesse responder ele atacou minha boca de novo, tocando meu corpo sem pudor algum. Deitou-me na cama, e desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, para minha barriga e abriu o fecho do sutiã que era na frente. Agora ambos só tínhamos mais dois empecilhos no corpo, sem resistir, arranquei com força sua cueca, mostrando o membro ereto e pulsante dele. Ele rapidamente colocou a camisinha e arrancou minha calcinha. Não sei que horas o cansaço nos parou, mas devo dizer que eu e o Jack aproveitamos muito bem os dois beliches que havia no meu chalé. Eu adormeci nos braços do homem que eu amava, ele me protegia, eu era dele e ele era meu. Podia ouvir os trovões lá fora, mas eu nem liguei, eu estava realizada.

CONTINUA...

Gente capítulo ultra mega grande para vocês e queria pedir para ajudarem na divulgação da fic. Outra coisa: o capítulo ainda vai ter mais uma parte, e eu espero que tenham gostado, beijos e obrigada!


End file.
